Jour de congé
by mangafana
Summary: one-shot yaoï que j'ai fait en un quart d'heure. Harry se pose une question : " Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour mes prochaines vacances ?" Bonne lecture


Jour de congés

Coucou, petite fic que j'ai faite vite fait avant d'aller au boulot.

One-shot yaoï qui je l'espère vous plaira. Écris sans grandes intentions toutefois.

Bonne lecture.

Jour de congés

Pov Harry

Bon, alors demain c'est mon jour de congé, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il faudrait que je vois Ron et Herm' quand même … ça fait une éternité. Oui mais si je ne vais les voir que une journée, on ne vas rien pouvoir faire, à part causer … il faudrait que je prévois plusieurs jours à passer avec eux, ça va quand même faire 2 ans qu'on ne fais que se croiser. Ah, je sais, j'avais envi d'aller voir le roi lion au théâtre et je sais qu'Hermione aussi, on y traîneraient nos amoureux respectifs et on pourrait y aller en soirée, puis on retournerais chez eux et on passerait la journée du lendemain à faire ce qu'on veux, ça peut être une bonne idée … même si j'en connais un qui me fera payer le fait de le traîner voir une pièce moldue … pfff, tant pis, jm'en fiche. Le week-end prochain je suis libre, on pourrait ce faire ça à ce moment là.

Alors, une feuille, un crayon, voyons voir comment le tourner « Herm' que dirais-tu si je venais déjeuner avec toi demain midi, c'est mon jour de congé, puis je te laisserais à ton boulot de médicomage puis le soir on irais voir avec nos moitiés le roi lion au théâtre et on dormirais chez vous et samedi et dimanche on ferait ce que vous voulez, ça te dis ? »

Petit sort et mon parchemin se volatilise, qu'est-ce que c'est pratique la magie et le déplacement instantané d'objet en particulier …

Bon, donc pour demain ça va, j'ai trouvé, par contre du coup, ça me fait pensé à mes prochaines vacances, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec mon homme ? Oh, un voyage, j'ai jamais quitter le territoire, ce serait une bonne idée, alors voyons voir ça … hop, j'ai fait apparaître un bouquin d'agence de voyage … alors, voyons voir ça, ou je vais aller ? Hop, je jette un petit coup d'œil pour voir si mon geste ne c'est pas vu … non parce que ça craint de faire ces vacances en plein boulot quand même, normalement, ça ce fait pas, c'est bon, personne ne m'a vu … alors donc, ces vacances à l'étranger.

Bon, dans le sud bien sur, comme ça je pourrais prendre des couleurs et mon homme aussi, non parce que si il est déjà bien blanc, ses fringues enlevés, mon chéri se voit sans difficulté dans le noir tellement il est blanc.

Donc, le sud, et tel que je le connais, vu qu'il n'aime pas rester à rien faire, un endroit ou on pourra faire des visites culturelles et tout … mais pas un circuit, c'est fait pour ce reposer les vacances … donc un club … tout inclus, j'ai pas envi de me prendre la tête, ah, le problème c'est qu'on doit partir pendant les vacances scolaires, ça va nous coûter plus cher … enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais pas me le permettre, c'est pas comme si j'avais un loyer à payer, hahaha.

Ah tiens, mon message à Hermione m'est revenu … tiens, c'est quoi ça, du sang ? j'espère que je ne l'ai pas dérangé « Ok, avec plaisir, très bon programme Harry, je m'occupe des billets, à demain ».

Bon, déjà ça c'est réglé, donc, pour notre club, au soleil, pension complète ou tout inclu, avec des excursions culturelles, arf, c'est nul, ya pas le détail des excursions ici. Bah, c'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me permettre toutes les excursions qu'on veux, c'est pas comme si je devais payer la nourriture ici, hihihi. Bon, donc, hum, la Grèce ? Non, les hôtels m'ont pas l'air top, alors quoi, hum, Corfou, juste à côté, en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne, trop la classe, en plus je suis sur qu'il y aura plein d'excursion. Aller, vendu, ça sera ça.

Ouf, l'heure se termine :

« Bon, les enfants, posez vos copies sur mon bureau et sortez je vous pris » Tous mes élèves rangent leurs affaires et se dirigent vers la porte, certains en faisant la grimace, oh, bah quoi, il était pas si dur ce petit devoir sur les loup-garous.

J'attend que le dernier élève ait déposé sa copie puis je récupère rapidement mes affaires, les copies et me précipite dans le couloir, un rapide sort sur ma porte pour la fermer, je descend les escaliers et cri dans le couloir :

« Sev', je sais ou on va partir pour nos prochaines vacances ».


End file.
